ADMINISTRATION/MANAGEMENT CORE (AIM) A/M Aims 1. Communication (Internal and External). A/M will: i) hold regular Center meetings to discuss priorities of the Center and use the meetings to update and educate one another regarding activities of the individual cores;ii) continue our outreach effort, focusing on building collaborations for developing targets unique to multiplex and/or high content analysis in flow cytometry with a submission of a target for each R03 cycle;iii) organize productive partnerships, in particular those opportunities that allow HT flow cytometry to reach its potential in novel applications and technological advancement;and iv) if requested by MLPCN, constitute an Advisory Board to meet in conjunction with our annual Roadmap Symposium in 3rd quarter (Spring) of each year. Meeting agendas are set with each participant contacted in advance to insure efficient meeting process. Innovation: Laboratory results and meeting summaries are posted to the Center Wiki. 2. Operations (Budget, Personnel, Reporting to NIH, Co-ordination within UNM). A/M will: i) be responsible for annual reporting to NIH as well as monthly tracking reports;ii) order and receive SMR shipments and make these available for screening under the director of the Chemical Biologist in HTS/I;iii) represent the Center at MLPCN Steering Committee Meetings and insure representation at monthly working group teleconferences.; iv) organize and prioritize the budget, prepare supplements, manage service contracts;v) prioritize, fill, and train staff positions in the Center;vi) co-ordinate within UNM regarding human resource policies and procedures, institutional space policies, etc. 3. Work Flow Management: A/M will: i) organize target teams across the cores;ii) standardize protocols, and oversee probe development plans, probe and final reports, and other documentation as needed.;and iii) manage a portfolio of cell and bead-based molecular target assays through the UNMCMD pipeline and evaluate and implement the overall opportunities of the portfolio for biological impact. Agendas are set for each target team meeting with each participant contacted in advance to insure efficient meeting process. Meeting summaries are posted to the Center Wiki.